the return of the fourth
by supastar45
Summary: Naruto's life is finally ok. He's in love Sasuke and Orochimaru are no longer problems and he's in control of the Kyuubi! What could complicate all this? Maybe the return of the fourth Hokage. Yeah that might do it. When Naruto is given a chance to restart his life in a better form, what will change and what will stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, we'll see how this goes! I usually only write Yugioh fics but I think I can do a Naruto one and actually complete it! Oh and I changed a few things from the actual story but not a lot. If that makes you mad go cry about it to someone who isn't me!

''- talking

""- thought

::: Kyuubi:::

Returns

Naruto sat in Tsunade's office with his team. Ino was on his right side and Sakura was on his left. They had just finished filing their report. Tsunade sighed and thanked them all. Finally the bastard Uchiha was back in Konoha and Tsunade would make sure that the first person on the council who tried to kiss his ass was sent to Ibiki. 'Now go home and rest you all look like shit! Except for you Naruto, stay here.'

Ino and Sakura both gave him a kiss. 'We'll tell Hinata Haku and Temari you're home.' Ino said and both girls were out the door. Tsunade looked at the blonde and shook her head. She started to chuckle slightly. 'Who would've thought you'd have five girls who love you?' Naruto smiled widely at her. But then a look of concern came over his face as he saw Tsunade crying.

'Tsunade?' Naruto called her. And suddenly Tsunade was around the desk, hugging him as if he thought he would disappear forever. Tsunade was crying into Naruto's shoulder as he held her as if their ages had been reversed. Finally Tsunade calmed down enough and spoke.

'Naruto. I almost lost you too!' Then Naruto understood. Tsunade had lost her lover and she had lost her brother. Loosing Naruto too who was like a son to her would break her to pieces. And not even Shizune would be able to pick them up. Hell, Shizune might break with her she did after all see herself as Naruto's aunt! Finally she removed herself from the blonde.

She went into a drawer and brought out a key and a map. 'These are the keys to the Namikaze estate. The thrice damned council made it so I couldn't give this to you until you were eighteen. But you are now so they can't do a thing about it. You also inherit the money from both your mother and father so you just became ten billion dollars richer.' Naruto looked at the things that had just been given to him and hugged Tsunade and said thank you. He promised to come see her later before leaving. Tsunade sat in her desk before turning and looking at the picture of the fourth Hokage. 'Your son is really something Minato.'

Xxx

Naruto was jumping the rooftops to keep away from the civilians. The Kyuubi was no longer a problem. He was still in Naruto but he was now a lot tamer and Naruto had mastered all nine tails. Kyuubi even spoke to Naruto often and the only reason he was silent now was because Naruto could feel him resting and gaining his strength back. The fight with the Uchiha had exhausted him. Finally Naruto got where he was headed and went inside the shop. 'I knew I'd find you here!'

Anko Matarashi paused in surprise when she heard that voice and she quickly turned around, dango forgotten for once in her life. A huge grin broke out on her face at seeing her little brother. They weren't really related but they might as well be. 'Hey brat! You're back well and alive I see! I guess that means you brought back the Uchiha?' Naruto nodded and sat down at the table. 'It's good to see you again Naruto! I can't believe it took two years to complete that mission!'

Naruto scoffed. 'I can! Bastard kept evading us for most of the time! If he had stayed and fought this would've been over long ago. But the council gave me the mission so it was probably meant to kill me. They failed as usual.' Anko nodded and thought she might "talk" to a few of the council when she was done talking to Naruto. Naruto and Anko were both treated as outcasts for situations that were beyond their control and in no way their fault. But it was getting better. Mainly because of five girls who would 'Hurt anyone who tried to harm their Naruto-kun or anyone under Naruto-kun's protection.'

Anko ate another stick of dango before speaking. 'When do you think the first person of that dear council will try something?' Suddenly a bald man with a pointy brown beard and tiny glaring black eyes charged Naruto with a knife while screaming 'DIE DEMOND!' Naruto sighed and stood up before catching the hand that the man held the knife with. He took the knife and handed it to Anko before turning back to the man who was now shaking in fear.

'Could you please leave I'm trying to have lunch here!' The man turned around and ran away as fast as he could convinced that Naruto was about to attack him. Naruto shook his head and sat down at the table with Anko again. 'Sorry about that. I guess that answers your question though.' Anko was growling. She took the knife that was in her hand and threw it into the wooden table. Naruto sighed. He knew all of this made Anko mad but they couldn't do much about it. The two talked for a while more about small things, keeping Naruto's mission and the council out of it. Finally Naruto had to leave and go to his house.

Xxx

Naruto opened the gates to the estate which was hidden behind the Hokage Mountain. The gates were black iron and very tall with two gold "N's" that acted as handles. Naruto pulled them open. Inside Naruto couldn't see the house at first. There was a small path to it that had trees shading the sides of a stone path but was allowing sun through to the middle of the path. Naruto smiled as he looked up and realized they were bright pink Sakura trees. A beautiful marble fountain stood half way there. The figure of a beautiful mermaid with water coming from her mouth was at the center of the fountain shining in the sun. Naruto walked a bit farther up the path and finally came to the house or maybe he should say machine.

It was a large orange house with large black double doors. Inside Naruto saw a brightly lit open foyer. There were two stair cases that curved up and ended in a long hallway. Naruto looked up to his left and right and saw two large rooms with balconies. There were two hallways to his left and right in addition to the stairs and a door on the other side of the room that Naruto figured lead to the backyard. Naruto decided to take the left hallway first.

It lead to a large kitchen and dining room. That made Naruto very happy since he loved to cook. There were double doors that lead to another room. This room had a cozy look and feel. There was a fire in the front with a large couch in front of it and two chairs adjacent to the couch. The room was lowly lit and there were faux fur rugs on the floor. Naruto left and went down the other hallway and found a very large library with tall book cases and so many scrolls that Naruto knew he'd need two life times to read them all.

Naruto smiled and went back to the foyer before going to the backyard. In the backyard there was a beautiful garden. There were marble benches with red velvet cushions around another fountain. There were blue, pink, purple, and yellow, red, and orange flowers all over the place. There were paths to get all around the garden without stepping on the flowers. There were a few apple trees on the sides with more benches under them. In a word, it was beautiful. When Naruto went past the apple trees he saw the other side of the backyard and saw there was a private training ground complete with sparing grounds, practice dummies, targets, and an obstacle course. Naruto was liking the house more and more!

Finally he went upstairs and found another two guest bedrooms in addition to the rooms with the balconies. They were all the size of most master bedrooms. Finally at the end of the hallway, was the master bedroom of the house. The room that had been his parent's. Naruto took a deep breath for some reason and went inside. The room was bigger than a normal sized house! There was a large bed that was big enough for six and dressers lining one wall. There were two large closets side by side and a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a large window that took up another wall and Naruto could see silver doors in the window that opened up to the large balcony that had two red chairs on it with a table in between and looked over the garden. Naruto went into the bathroom and saw it was also bigger as most houses. In addition there was a large bathtub the size of an Olympic pool. Naruto saw two more large closets in the back. "How many clothes did mom and dad have!?"

Naruto shook his head. ::: Nice den you inherited kit::: Naruto smiled. "I see sleeping beauty finally woke up." Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle inside him. ::: Aww thank you kit but if your girlfriends hear about you calling me beautiful they might get jealous::: Naruto rolled his eyes at Kuubi's statement but smiled. ::: Speaking of your girlfriends, you might want to go see them before they get mad::: Naruto thought about what his girlfriends could do when mad and shuddered while Kyuubi chuckled. Then he had an idea. He heard Kyuubi hum in him and he began to think about Naruto's idea. Finally Naruto changed into a sky blue T-shirt and black cargo pants with his sandals. He tied his hair back into a ponytail and left the house.

Xxx

Ino, Haku, Temari, and Hinata were all over at Sakura's house. A lot had changed over the years for all of them. Ino and Sakura who used to be obsessed with Sasuke had left him when they saw how much of a sweet loving person Naruto was and how much of a cold frigid emo bitch Sasuke was. Hinata at first was too shy to say a thing to Naruto but eventually she got over it. In fact, she was one of the most outgoing in the group now. But the girls and Naruto still knew how to make her blush cutely when they wanted to. Haku was brought back to the village and after Naruto lifted the genjuitsu and stayed with her to help her the whole time she was adjusting to the village and being a girl, she knew she loved him. Temari was the last to join the group. At first she was with Shikamaru but he dumped her because she was "such a drag." Naruto comforted her and cared for her even through her bad attitude and she fell in love with him.

Ino looked at the girls and spoke. 'Ok. We have to get dressed for our date with Naruto. He's gonna be here to pick us up in thirty minutes.' The girls nodded and immediately went diving for their closet. They all shared clothes. And by that I mean they stole each other's clothes constantly. Finally twenty minutes later they emerged. Hinata was wearing a red crop tank top and blue skinny jeans. Temari had on a yellow shirt under a black crop jacket and black jeans. Haku had an ice blue off the shoulder top with jean shorts. Sakura was wearing a simple white tank top and a pink skirt and Ino wearing a lavender sleeveless summer dress.

They all went downstairs to wait for their favorite blonde and the doorbell rang five minutes later to announce his early arrival. They opened the door and found a smiling whisker marked blonde. 'Hello my beautiful girls. Are you ready to go?' They nodded and left the house with Naruto. After a while Temari had to ask.

'Where are you taking us for our date?' Naruto gave them a look that said he wasn't telling. Naruto at first was going to take them to the public park but decided to take them to the one at his house. After all, if everything worked out the way he thought it would they would be spending a lot of time there. The girls oohed and awed at the path to the house and gasped when they saw the garden.

'Oh Naruto, it's beautiful out here!' Haku said and the girls went around looking at the garden. In the end, they were on one of the bench in front of the fountain with Ino and Hinata laying their heads on Naruto's lap and Sakura and Temari with their heads on Naruto's shoulders and Haku was behind Naruto with her arms around him. They were all enjoying the silence but eventually Naruto had to say something.

'Girls, I love you all and you know that. That's why' Naruto took a deep breath as all five girls stared at him in curiosity. 'I want you all to live with me here on the estate.' Five gasps were heard first and Naruto was sure the five shouts of yes could be heard all over the elemental nations. Five pairs of lips descended on his own before the girls got back into their previous positions. Naruto said I love you to all of them, calling them each by name. And every time the response was I love you too Naruto-kun.

Xxx

Tsunade and Shizune sat in Tsunade's office with the council member who had attacked Naruto earlier in front of them complaining about the demon boy tried to attack him. Tsunade and Shizune were really getting mad and they were about to make sure that the man would be in the hospital for the rest of his life. When something happened that made them all stops. A man swung in through the window landing in front of Tsunade. For the first time, Tsunade was speechless. He never thought he'd see the person in front of her again but here he was. The councilman and Shizune were in the same shocked state. The man looked around and saw the councilman. 'Hey Tsunade how's it going? Who's this?'

Suddenly Tsunade had an idea and glared at the councilman. 'This is the man who just tried to kill Naruto and is now claiming to being attacked by him when he wasn't.' The man who had just entered the room glared at the man but spoke to Tsunade.

'And does this man know who Naruto's parents are?' Tsunade shook her head no and told the man about how almost nobody knew. He nodded his head and picked up the man. 'Well don't worry about it Tsunade I'll take care of it. By the way where is Naruto Tsunade?'

'Probably at the estate check there.' The man nodded and left with the councilman to deal with him. Tsunade and Shizune just sat in the room thinking about what had just happened. They thought he was dead!

Xxx

Naruto was being lead through the house by the girls. They took him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. They decided to celebrate living with Naruto and that's how Naruto found Tamari's lips on his and Hinata Haku Ino and Sakura on his neck. Before anything else could happen the door opened. The girls lifted from Naruto and they all stared at the door with Naruto.

:::Damn ::: Naruto definitely agreed with Kyuubi when he saw the tall blonde in front of him. The girls quickly rose from the bed. They were among the few who knew who Naruto's parents were. So they were all very surprised to say the least to see Minato Namikaze standing at the door staring at his son and his son's girlfriends.

AN: Well I don't think that sucked too badly. So what did you think? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't gonna update this soon but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone!

Minato Namikaze sat in the backyard facing his son and the five girls he found his son with. At first there was just silence but then Minato finally spoke. 'So how've you been?' Minato winced as he received five growls and threatening looks from the girls around Naruto. But a word from Naruto calmed them down and they stopped growling although they were still giving him hostile looks. Finally Naruto answered and his tone told Minato that he wasn't too happy either.

'I've been as good as any jinchuriki. A village outcast all throughout my life with multiple murder attempts including one that took place earlier today and no one who cared for me. Except the Hokage but he couldn't do anything because of the council who now has more control than him. Or had since Orochimaru murdered him. I'm still a genin because the council refuses to make me a Chunin or Jonin. I just got back from a suicide mission that I thankfully lived through to save a traitor to this village. Even after trying to destroy this village many times he the council still kisses his ass since he is the last Uchiha. And I just now discovered that the father I thought was dead all this time was alive this whole time.' Minato was about to apologize but Naruto held up a hand for him to stop. Naruto spoke again.

'However. I have mastered all nine tails and have even befriended the Kyuubi. I have many friends in the village who care for me now and many outside the village as well. I am in love with these five lovely girls behind me and they have loved and cared for me for the last two years despite knowing about what is in me and they are all moving in with me. I am one of the top ninja in the village and I have been trained by many fine ninja including Jariya-sama who has passed away sadly. I have saved the village and while many still hate me others have accepted me. I am free of the Akatsuki who have tried to gain the power of the nine tails many times and I am fortunate enough to be a part of the CRA so I can marry the five wonderful ladies behind me anytime they see fit. So what brings you here after all these years?'

Minato looked relieved to hear his son was at least doing better than he at first thought. Now if only the girls behind him could stop glaring at him! Finally Minato took a deep breath and spoke. 'Naruto, I'm a spirit. I have come here because I have an offer for you. I have not passed and I have spent the time while I was here looking for a juitsu that could help you and make your life better. I found one. But it's up to you if I use it or not.'

The six people were looking at him in curiosity now and the pink haired one and the brunette had even stopped glaring. But the blue haired one and the two blondes still looked ready to kill him if needed. Finally the blonde with the spiky pony tail spoke. 'What is this juitsu gonna do to our Naruto-kun? What's the catch?'

'It's going to restart his life. I and his mother will be alive this time. Only so will the Kyuubi inside him. Other than that I'm not sure what will change or stay the same in his life and he won't remember this life.' Naruto thought about what was just said.

'So in other words, I might lose Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Haku forever. I might still be an outcast and my life might end up even worse?' The brunette and pink haired were glaring again he saw all five girls grab for their kunai in their back pockets. Thank kami he was a ghost!

Minato gulped at the girls before he spoke. 'The juitsu will guarantee he has a better life. But yes Naruto. You might lose them.' Naruto looked back at the five girls. Nothing was worth it to him to lose them. They were his life and that's what he was about to say. But Sakura spoke before he could.

'I say yes to the juitsu.' Everyone looked at her in shock. Sakura spoke again. 'If it can give Naruto a better life…' She stopped there as the tears came to her eyes. She really wanted to stay with Naruto forever but she also wanted the best for him whatever it was. Even if it hurt her heart to do that. 'Sakura-Chan I-'Naruto was about to speak but Hinata cut him off.

'She's right… I'm going to miss you so much… but if it makes your life better then… well… I…' She too gave him a watery smile as she began to cry. In the end, all of the girls agreed that to help Naruto they were willing to give him up. Naruto stood up and kissed them each girl and they kissed back, not caring that his father was there watching. Naruto finally broke away from them and he had tears in his own eyes.

'I love you all so much.' Finally he turned to his father. 'Preform the juitsu.' The fourth Hokage nodded and stood. He performed some hand signs and Naruto began to glow red. He turned to his girlfriends and gave them one last sad smile. 'I love you.' And those were his last words before he was gone.

Xxx

Kushina Namikaze went into one of the rooms with the balconies that looked down onto the foyer. She went over to the bed and pulled back the covers off the child's head before opening the curtains to the room and letting in sunlight. The child in the bed groaned and tried to grab for the covers to pull them over her head but Kushina removed them from the bed. 'Come on Naruko, it's time for your first day at the academy!'

That made the little six year old girl get up and smile at her mother. She had long blonde hair with red streaks in it that went down to her bottom and whisker marks on her cheeks that were now turned up into a large smile. Her big blue eyes were shining with joy and excitement. She quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Kushina chuckled and smiled at her. She had thought she would die when the Kyuubi was removed but lady Tsunade had been there to help her and she lived due to her medical juitsu. But then the Kyuubi was transferred to Naruko by the third Hokage. May he rest in peace. Kushina exited the room and found her husband Minato, the fourth and current Hokage. She smiled at him. 'She's excited.' He chuckled.

'That doesn't surprise me. She's been waiting to start her academy training since she could say the word ninja.' They smiled and waited for their daughter. Finally she came to the foyer dressed in a dark red tank top and black cargo pants with red sandals on her feet and her hair tied into two long pigtails with red ribbons. She smiled and her father took her left hand and her mother took her right hand. But she pulled them away.

'Mommy Daddy I'm a big girl now! I can walk all by myself!' They both smiled down at her and they walked out the door. As they walked down the street people smiled at Naruko and her parents. No one knew the Kyuubi was inside Naruko and neither did Naruko herself. They said the marks on her cheeks were from Kushina's clan and that they skipped a generation. Kushina's clan had been wiped out so there was no way to check.

Finally the three reached the academy and were about to go inside when an anbu black ops agent was beside them. It was obviously a boy by the voice. 'Lord Hokage, there is an urgent matter that requires you immediate attention.' Minato sighed and nodded. The anbu disappeared as if he was never there and Minato turned to face his two favorite girls. He was about to say something to Kushina when she just gave him a small smile. 'It's okay I understand.' He kissed her on the cheek and knelt down in front of Naruto.

'You go show them what you can do ok princess?' Naruko smiled and nodded her head before giving her dad a big hug. Minato stood and disappeared with a leaf sushin. Kushina walked Naruko inside the building and to her class. Kushina smiled down at her daughter. 'Do you want me to go in with you or do you want to go in alone?'

Kushina could see that Naruko wanted her mother to come with her but she also wanted to be brave. Naruko smiled up at her mom. 'I'll go in alone. I love you mom.' Naruko gave her mom a hug and went into the classroom. She looked around and immediately saw two girls. One had blonde hair and a purple T-shirt with gray cargo pants and one with a pink T-shirt with white cargo pants. She walked over to them. 'Hi I'm Naruko!'

The one with pink hair seemed to shrink into her seat but the blonde smiled up at her. 'Hey I'm Ino and the shy girl next to me is Sakura! You wanna sit with us?' Naruko nodded her head and sat next to Ino. The girls started talking and while Sakura was at first shy and didn't say much she eventually warmed up to Naruko and was talking and laughing and smiling with the two blondes.

The teacher came in a while later. 'Hello everyone my name is Iruka. Welcome to the ninja academy! Now let me just do the roll call and we can start! When I say your name say here! Kiba Inuzuka?' A boy in all black with red marks on his cheeks and a white and brown puppy on his head said here. 'Shikamaru Nauru?' A kid with a brown pony tail and a blue shirt under a green jacket said here. He looked so bored. 'Ino Yamanaka?' The blonde next to Naruto said here. 'Sasuke Uchiha?' A boy in blue and black smiled and said here.

'Na-'Iruka did a double take at the list and swallowed before speaking. 'Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.' Naruko said here and everyone stared at her. She looked around and glared at them. 'Why are you all staring at me?' Ino answered her in a whisper. 'It's because you're the Hokage's daughter.' She looked at her confused before asking. 'Why does that matter?' Iruka answered the question himself this time. 'Well… because he's your father you're kind of like the princess of the village.' Naruko just said oh and the roll call continued. When the roll call ended, the lesson for the day started.

The lesson for the day was basically just on the basic hand signs. They started off with Tori (bird), Ousu Buta (boar), and Inu (dog). Iruka showed them the hand signs and the kids practiced them. After everyone had the hand signs down, Iruka would call out one or a combination of them and the children would try to preform it correctly. "Inu, Tori, Ousu Buta!" The children preformed the combination of dog, bird boar and that's when the bell rang. Everyone was about to get up and leave but before they did, Iruka spoke. "Make sure you practice those tonight alright? I'm going to add another two tomorrow. Goodbye kids!" They all responded with goodbye Iruka-sensei and left.

Xxx

At the end of the day, the kids were all on the playground playing around. Naruko was playing tag when she saw a little blue haired girl off on the edge not doing anything. She looked sad. Naruko went over to her. 'Hey you ok? Do you wanna play tag with us?' The little girl looked up at Naruko and after a while nodded yes and stood up. Just then Kiba tagged Naruko. She tapped the girl on her arm 'You're it… um… what's your name?' The blue haired girl spoke in a soft voice that Naruko could barely hear. 'H-Hinata.' Naruko smiled at her. 'Well you're it Hinata.' Naruko ran away with a smile to Hinata and after a while, Hinata smiled and ran to tag someone.

About an hour later, Minato came to the playground. 'Naruko, come on we have to get home! Your mother's cooking dinner!' Naruko said goodbye to Ino, Sakura and Hinata before running off to the Hokage who picked her up and put her on his shoulder. While they were walking he spoke. 'So did you have a good day Naruko?' Naruko went on to explain her day to her father. It really had been a good day.

AN: So Naruko's life is good right now and will continue to be like that for a bit but not for forever.


End file.
